Anael
Anael (アナエル Anaeru) is an Angel, and one of the main protagonists of High School of Purgatory. She is an Angel under the Seraph Raziel, although in the past she was under Cassiel. She was sent to Raziel to Earth to protect one of the wielders of the Ten Commandments, Zachary White. She was counting with the help of Sasha, an exorcist under he tutorage, and joined forces with Dateth, a Devil from the Extra Demons sent with the same mission, and Miles, the magician he has a pact with Appearance Anael is a pretty girl of average height. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, which are long and fall over her shoulders. She wears a beige clothe with a large V pattern above her shoulders, with golden lines and several black circles on it, with a long white neck She uses simple beige tight pants who ends in her shoes, who are two yellow tenis. She also has three pairs of wings, which classfies her as a middle to low-class angel Personality She is very of a happy and sociable person, being very charismatic and speaking with everybody, and, like Zachary, she is also being able to befriend anyone, even a Devil, different of many other Angels who have a lot of prejudice over them, as she was very happy of having Dateth helping her and was even chastised by Emmanuel for this, which also shows that she is very protective to her friends Although being happy all time and ever having a smile on her face, Anael can be also serious if she wants, and shows to be very honest, speaking everything she thinks, as when she called Zachary dumb and forgetful for making the same question two times to her Being an Angel, she believes in mercy and forgiveness. However, if she is enraged, she uses her heavenly powers in a very destructible way and, as long as she believes that no sin is so great to the point of being unforgivable, she will not hesitate to kill someone she believes that isn't regreted of his or her own sins, something who shows a very brave and fair side of her personality History Anael was born among the Angels, and was created by the God of the Bible in the dawn of the times. As a servant of Heaven, she fighted for them in the Angels' side of the Great War. At some point of her past, she was under the Seraph Cassiel, and was among the Angels who were sent to put seals on the human-made Sacred Gears, the Ten Commandments After the death of God in the war and it's end, she became an Angel under Raziel, and started to train, guide and protect an exorcist apprentice, Sasha. Based on Blake's commentaries during their first battle, she apparently committed mass murder during the Battle of Belvegrad Then, after the resurgence of the Ten Commandments, Raziel decided to send her along nine other Angels to oversee the new users of the Ten Commandments, and she was sent to protect Zachary. After her and Sasha's arrival on his city, they discovered the presence of Dateth and Miles, an Devil and his Magician. Knowing that the information has leaked on the Underworld, Anael ultimately resolves to join the infernal duo and they form a quartet, soon entering in Zachary's school, where she goes by the name Anna Synopsis Legacy of the Burning Angels After receiving the geography work to do, they meet Zachary for the first time after him being late. The five start to do the work but she is soon called by the Angel Emmanuel, another Angel of Heaven. He states that he decided that her relationship with Dateth and Miles would cause her to sin and fall, and thus, came to take her by force after being influenced by a unnamed red-haired boy. The two prepare to fight but are interrupted by Miles, who use magic to deliver Emmanuel back to Heaven, unharmed but powerless to fight On the same day, they invite Zachary to go with them to the city mall, where they see a terror movie, although she keeps talking with him and Dateth. After the cinema, however, they are trapped by Fallen Angels, delivering the mall to enter in the Fallen's alternative, twilight dimension. There, she reveals to Zachary her true identity before fighting with them and saving him using the heavenly light. After the fight, the mall is returned to Earth, where it, almost fully destroyed by the battle, is completely restored. Zachary is scared away from them and she claims that it will be hard to protect him, harder than she thought before In the following day, they find him on the school, but the tensions and fights between them leads Zachary to run. After he disappears, they start to search for him and find him in an alley, where he tells them about the Underworld and Belona. They are interrupted by Fallen Angels who are hunting an unconcious Grim Reaper After the battle starts, they are overpowered by their leader, Blake Ezel, who is another Commander and whose powers are supernatural superiority. After he greatly wounds Miles, Anael and Dateth joins in a battle against him and proceed to take him down after uniting their abilities Equipment and Abilities Light Weapons Anael, as an Angel, has the ability to manipulate light and generate the light weapons: Spears, arrows, swords and almost any weapon made of light. Her weapon of choice, who is also the most common one, are spears of light, which she generates and throws in the opponents Angel Magic Being an Angel, Anael has full access to the System of Heaven, which allows her to make full use of the angelic magic. As a middle to low-class Angel inside the hierarchy, something evidenced by her wings, she can use basical heavenly magic into the full potential, but has access only to weak middle class spells. However, she is shown to be able to practice some high class spells too, although this uses all her power * Flying - As an Angel, she can fly using her angelic white wings. She has three pairs, thus, she is faster then angels who has less wings * Pyrokinesis - Anael seems proficient in the manipulation of the heavenly fire, a type of fire whose is originated from Heaven and seems to be exclusive to the Angels, as it is resistant to water, wind and she can choose what she wants to burn. She can generate such fire at will, and even create wildfires from it. However, she is still able to manipulate common fire ** Heavenly Fireball - A very simple spell, in which Anael generates fire in one hand (Or the two, if she wants it to have more power), and shape it into a ball of flames, which she throws at her enemy in high speed ** Pure Wildfire - Anael generates an aura made of pure energy. She expands this aura to her surroudings and makes it explode in holy flames, generating a holy wildfire ** Burning Innocence - One of her most powerful spells, Anael concentrates all her power in the space between her two hands and generates explosive, shining flames which she throws on her enemy. The sphere of flames explodes as it reaches him, creating a colossal explosion which burns everything around it * Telepathy - As an Angel, she is able to telephatically communicate with another Angels freely, and, with some concentation, to another beings, although using it in a Devil is harder. Through it, she is also able to read the thoughts and dreams of the others * Healing - Being an Angel, Anael has healing powers and abilities that can be easily recognized as of celestial origin. She is able to heal minor wounds with easy, with the difficult increasing with the wound's seriousness. Although she is able to heal any being, healing a Devil will cause pain to both * Telekinesis - Anael is able to manipulate the movement and kinetical energy of the objects, and, sometimes, of people, through the user of her own mind. By doing this, she moves her hand to the direction and to the position she wants the being to move. When angry, this ability manifestates without being used, manipulating the things around her to fly and crash in the air as a sign of wrath ** Mental Trap Field - Anael creates several invisible, yet sensable, spheres made of kinetical energy who explode by touch, making the person who touched it fly away with telekinesis. After one is touched, the others explode in a chain reaction who causes area destruction * Light of Heaven - It is implied that such ability is of the upper hierachy and is not commonly used by subordinate Angels like her. However, Anael seems, although with some difficult, being able to use it. Channeling it through her hands, Anael is able to release a beam of pure, destructive light. This light obliterates anything in its path and reduce everything it catches to nothing, although beings with higher spiritual power then her can deflect the light and survive it. Using it seems hard to her, as it is not a power for her class. Such ability can be considered Heaven's equivalent to Power of DestructionCategory:Penhaligon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Female Characters